For What You Have Meant to Me
by hptriviachamp
Summary: "It's beautiful," She says, enraptured by the scene in front of her. He would be too, if he wasn't so busy looking at her. "It is," He says, meeting her eyes with such intensity in his gaze, she blushes, turning away. "Don't," He whispers, tucking a stray lock of auburn hair behind her ear. "Look at me. I have something- something I want to ask." *A gift to this entire fandom!*


**For What You Have Meant to Me  
** _A Gift for the entire 39 Clues Fandom_

Ian finds her on the balcony overlooking the river, gazing at the sun setting over the Thames.

"Join me?" She asks.

"Of course."

When he sits, Amy doesn't hesitate to move closer to him, pressing up against his arm as she curls up onto the divan.

"It's beautiful," She finally says, enraptured by the scene in front of her. He would be too, if he wasn't so busy looking at her.

"It is," He says, meeting her eyes with such intensity in his gaze, she blushes, turning away.

"Don't," He whispers, tucking a stray lock of auburn hair behind her ear. "Look at me. I have something- something I want to ask."

Something in his tone must have changed, because she looks at him with widened eyes, viridian meeting amber.

He inhales slightly before speaking.

"I've recited this in my head a thousand times, but here... in front of you, it seems so futile, because you leave me without words every time I think about why I love you."

A soft 'oh' escapes her lips, because she knows where this is going, what is to come, and she once swore to herself that she would not cry when it came and she's doing an admirable job so far-

"You are beautiful and brilliant in every way," He takes her hand in his, caressing her wrist almost soothingly, as if he can sense her inner tension.

"And whatever the sins of the past, of our families, may be, our futures lie ahead, and I've never been more sure of the fact that I want to be there for you, with you, every moment along the way, because-" He takes a shuddering breath, "-because you're everything. You are my everything. "

He looks like he can scarcely breathe, and Amy is not so sure she can either, and _oh_ -

"Amy Cahill," He rasps out, tears evident in his eyes, "Will you make me the happiest man alive, and marry me?"

And suddenly, he's pulled out a box from his pocket and he's presenting her with the most beautiful ring she's ever seen, and he's looking at her with such sincerity, such love, there is no way she can be unsure of his devotion.

His devotion for her.

Once upon a time, there was a scared and frightened little girl named Amy Cahill who never thought she amounted to anything more than a poor charity case, an orphan who never knew love.

And once upon a time, there as an equally frightened boy named Ian Kabra, who had everything in the world but love, warmth, and kindness.

The world was cruel to both of them, throwing them in unforgettable and unforgivable situations that still have left scars on their hearts and minds. But fate had thrown them together on their many journeys, and somehow, they had survived, getting stronger and stronger as they worked to build a better world for all of them.

And in the midst of it all, they found each other, and Amy can't help remember the time she saw him after Grace passed away. He seemed so confident, so _sure_ of himself when she never was.

But look at them now.

Now... as the dam bursts and tears roll down her face, she manages a very watery smile that still somehow shines with love and elation, because she's never been more sure of an answer while he's clearly never been more nervous.

"Yes," She whispers.

"Yes?" He breathes, hardly daring to believe it.

"Yes!" She says louder, nodding fervently.

That's all he needs to hear before his lips are on hers, and he's kissing her passionately, one hand resting sweetly on her tear-stained cheek and the other tangled in her hair. Her arms are thrown around his shoulders as she loses herself to him all over again, the love of her life... her fiancé.

When he finally pulls away, he's smiling brilliantly, and so is she, hardly daring to say a word that could ruin the most beautiful moment of her life.

"Well," He finally murmurs, not taking his eyes off her, not even for a second, "Your hand, if you please."

She beams, extending her left hand, and he takes it, sliding the exquisite ring onto her finger. He then kisses her hand, almost reverently, in a move that would not be out of place in a fairytale, because surely, this must all be fairytale?

Except this fairytale will not end with a simple "and they lived happily ever after".

No. She can see all their days ahead of them, as golden as the setting sun in front of her, and she realizes that their days are just beginning.

Together.

* * *

 _I know I have been on the 39 Clues fandom for a short time, but I just wanted to thank everyone on it for making me feel so welcome. Seriously, I got experiences like being a part of forums and gift exchanges and even beta-ing for the first time, all thanks to you guys, and so I thought I would write this little proposal scene, one of the ways I imagined Ian would propose to Amy, as a thank you :)_


End file.
